2012-11-04 Raid on Le Marche Perdu
The cliché, "a disturbance in the Force", has its roots in the reality of this world. Something is not quite right in the magical sphere on this otherwise crisp and sunny Sunday. The rest of the world is blissfully oblivious. Churchbells peal, children chase one another in the remnants of their Hallowe'en costumes, brilliant leaves drift down from nearly-bare trees. From the places between places, however, a battalion of shining beasts slouches toward Brooklyn. The battalion lacks all subtlety. Their passing is like a magnet drawn too near a compass, or slid beneath a paper covered in iron filings. They draw a ripple through magic itself as some vast power enables them to move with great swiftness and purpose toward the Brooklyn Bridge. The sensitive can see them--not directly but out of the corner of the eye. They are certainly not of this world, spirit-driven suits of machine-armour from an era that never happened here. Part-magic, part-technology, they are marching on an unseen place that exists in the myths and legends of the human mage world. Brooklyn. Emmy isn't even -in- Brooklyn most days. However, she's finished with a lot of her projects of late, rebuilding things after that arrogant thunder god destroyed so much of her work!There are times when she just sits and fumes over the work lost, but then she realizes that she has a chance to make more stuff to replace the older ones! Her new hoverboard is done, and she's still trying to find the right vehicle to enhance. For now, she's decided that she needs a speederbike, like those crazy little furry guys stole on the forest moon! So, by taking a bit of a motorcycle apart, and attaching vanes to the front, she put together something that moves almost too fast for her to retain control of. But... that's what field tests are for, right? And she has an escape stargate disk set up at her scrapyard anyway, just in case. She put on her shielded jacket, holstered her phaser, and clipped her newest toy to her belt, the chrome plated foot long cylinder with controls along the side and a hole at one end. Her CD case is hooked to the other side of her belt and she climbs on her speederbike, the hoverboard on her back just in case!... but when she puts on her sunglasses and breath mask, she hits the throttle and finds herself holding on for dear life, much like the Ewok did. "OH MY GOD!" she calls out as she screams out of Metropolis, only to end up approaching Brooklyn minutes later. Only to see magical auras coming from dozens of armor suits up ahead. "I didn't make those." she says, as she manages to find the controls to reduce speed... soaring in from over the water and leaving a dovetail behind her. Where's a light saber when you need one? All Rain got was this broom. And a concern that that is not in fact, a moon. Rain's not sure what to think some days, now that her eyes are open to the secret her family held so dear. Either way, something seems just a touch off. The world is full of little 'off'isms, little places that really shouldn't be, reality's little winks and nods. Shared secrets to those who can see them. Sadly, Rain's not really gifted with spirit senses or really anything. She did get wedgied by a cheerleader once, but that's not truly spirit related. Still. It's -off-. Something is -off-. The universe is full of moods, vibrances and tones - though, humor, irony and wit seem to get pressed on Rain more than some others. The little twist at the bottom of the staircase. Rain is taking an evening to peacefully ride her broom overhead, though she stays to low traffic areas - trying to avoid being outed as she is. Did someone just scream? What the heck? Time to -investigate-. Or at least hope nothing steps on her on the way over. A disturbance in the force? Really, the last thing that the newly re-throned Queen of Limbo wanted to feel. While part of her wants ot just ignore it, on the heels of what happened with the Undying One... Yeah. Probably not good to ignore anything that goes bump in the magical ether. Illyana puts on her white costume, though she's no longer with the Titans, and a few Stepping Disk hops to triangulate the cause of the disturbance puts her in view of the scene. The sorceress has her sword out, point down against the ground with hands crossed over the pommel as she watches with narrowed eyes. This isn't good. Not even slightly. She's more confident these days when she first started. Tigra's being an Avenger now helps a bit with that, but she'd be the firs tto admit she's got a long way to go. It's in the interest of going some of that distance that she's found her way to Brooklyn. It's not a normal hunting ground for her, but perhaps she's been called by the haunting ground it's become. She leaps over an alleyway to the next rooftop, doing a double take in mid-air at the ghostly figures seen briefly in passing. For once, her landing is less than perfect, her distraction causing her to stumble and skid. She recovers and scurries back to the edge of the rooftop, glancing about, tail lashing as she tries to get a good look at something that can't be seen directly. And somewhere, in another part of the universe, maybe even another one far, far away, a man in a black cloak is telling his disciple to steal the battery from a pink rabbit playing the drum. A rabbit that just keeps going, and going... ~Cough~ Anyways, all it took was a feel, and worse, a reaction from a certain artifact in Shadowcrest, and The Mistress of Magic was on the move. After recent events (even if she wasn't directly involved in them) she has been on guard. And now, for something like this, Zatanna doesn't hesitate. She casts a simple transportation spell and ends up appearing in Brooklyn just a few moments later, already seeking out the source of that disturbance. Wiccan would be the first to admit he is not the most sensitive member of the magic community he has only recently started to make contacts in when it comes to the whole sensing the force thing. He does however make up for this by being a general weirdness magnet. Who needs to suddenly know when when freaky things are going on when reality conspires to put you in the middle of it to start with? Wiccan had only just finished off a quick bit of hero work involving a random teenager getting beaten by a small gang in a hallway when he spots the battalion of...whatever they are. for a second he can't help but stare at them and then glare at the moaning forms of the punks he had just taken out. "You guys, so lucky it looks like I and the cops are about to be too busy to deal with you. Just remember this next time you decide to try and beat and mug someone." He says before holding up his staff in front of him and lifting into he air. By the time he has a better view Wiccan can already see other people showing up, and there is at least one he recognizes from a distance. With a slight bluish white glow coming form his eyes the teen mage flies over into the area near where Illyana is. "Magik, please tell me you have some idea what those are...cause otherwise I might have to start humming a song about Substitutiary Locomotion." Le Marché is not known to human mages, not many of them. So it is that Loren Olsen is drawing resentful stares from the demons and trolls and aliens and efreeti who pack the streets and alleys of Le Marché. He is indifferent. Let them stare. He's here to see if the rumours are true, if the Daiesthai of the Bone Market does, indeed, have a true Soul Jar for sale. Loren--or Loki--is also enjoying a moment of freedom, not that he can leave Le Marché by any world other than the one by which he entered. The doorways into the Lost Market are impossible to hide from a God. And, as a God, Loki has a certain interest in the Soul Jar... including not getting caught in it himself. The denizens of Le Marché are unsettled. At first it seems so because of the great powers descended upon it--the Soul Jar rumour has generated intense interest throughout the worlds. Then the ground shakes with a tremor that has nothing to do with any of the worlds on which Le Marché rests. Chaos rises as everyone from the tiniest imp to the largest djinn, his turban barely clearing the high ceiling of one of Le Marché's open caverns, grasps that something is terribly wrong. Even as those at the auction are scrambling for cover, the Eidolon Battalion tears through multiple layers of reality and assaults Le Marché Perdu for the first time in recorded history. Entire wars have been fought in the streets of the Lost Market, armies have poured out to do battle on other worlds, poured back in through the doors to spill blood in the streets. The boundaries of the Market, however, have not been breached in anyone's memory. The results are terrible. Reality itself is torn, Le Marché and the worlds it touches merge with the physical realm of Earth. The layers of the Liminal Realms gape and flutter like the pages of an open book. Those magical creatures that are not fleeing for their own worlds spill out onto the Brooklyn Bridge and into the streets. Trolls, goblins, imps... even the skeletons for sale at the Bone Market are making a break for freedom. Flashing under the bridge at a couple hundred miles per hour, Emmy hits the brakes, gently. She's learned the hard way not to stop before she slows down when on hover vehicles. She does angle upwards and come to a stop eventually alongside the bridge. "Hey! clear out!" she calls as she reaches for her phaser. "You guys don't belong here you know. You should be at home, playing games or having dinner or... oh that's it! A food replicator like on the Enterprise!" Suddenly, she's distracted by an idea for a new invention, and she sits back down on her bike, maybe fifteen feet from the edge of the bridge. When some of the creatures make noise, she waves her phaser at them like she was a nanny and says, "Quiet! I'm trying to think here!" She might just confuse even the creatures there... briefly. Rain's unusual upbringing has sort of given her sort of a familiarity with odd things - not including strange naked people on one's lawn. But she does know that there are realms that sorts like her are most unwelcome. She shucked fate, only to get nailed back over the head with it. It really is too bad she would never get to see a place like La Marche often. With intense curiousity that overrides common sense more often than not... well. She crosses her ankles, as she rides along through the air. It's a freedom she sav-- whoa. Whoa waitaminute. Brooms don't come with anti-airlock breaks, and as Rain's distracted, possibly even startled, halting. One can make up their own screech noises as she stops abruptly. "Oh... noodles." That's definitely not good. "You guys -" Really don't belong here. Sigh. But on the other hand, there's some sympathy. Dudes just got dropped in a strange realm, and are tasting freedom for the first time. Memories of a song about a calf mourning its inevitable destiny at market being quietly reminded that those who have learned to treasure freedom soar like swallows... Sigh. "Let's um, not go crazy he--" There's an imp on her hat. Lookin' like a fool with an imp on her hat. "..." Her eyes go cross trying to look up. The imp merely makes a 'giddyup' gesture on the hat, smacking it. "Hey! Do I LOOK like a horse?" Pause. "Don't answer that..." But there's more important matters at hand. She's coming in to get a better idea of what goes in, imp, hat and all. Illyana twitches slightly as reality starts to tear, her expression sour. After everything, to have this happen anyway... No, Magik's not in a charitable mood. As creatures start to spill out, Magik raises her sword over her head and summons a Stepping Disk beneath her to take her to the very thick of things. As imps and ghouls and monsters of all shapes start to make a break for New York City, Magik starts to gesture with flicks of her fingers. Portals open, some beneath the feet of escaping monsters, some in front of them. "You know what, I suddenly have a surprising number of vacancies at my place. So you're all invited!" Tigra's used to people making snap judgments based on the way she looks, and so at first she's torn between the instinctive response to goblins, imps and the like. But then she sees a group of trolls smashing aside cars on the bridge in their flight, and conflict is resolved. Well, that conflict. Time for a new conflict, as she sprints for the bridge. "Need this," she says briskly as she runs past a ConEd truck, grabbing a thick coil of rope. "Bill Tony Stark!" She's unraveling it as she gets on the bridge proper. A trio of trolls troup their way through traffic, the tigress targeting them. She drops the rope and leaps upon the trolls, kicking, punching and clawing. Within moments they're subdued and she's able to start tying them up. That much raw magic? Having such a large and pronounced effect? Yeah, it's one thing to have a disturbance in the force, but it's something else on a whole other level to have reality itself rip apart and then to have all sorts of magical and undead creatures onto and around The Brooklyn Bridge. In fact, as Zatanna watches the rush, she actually starts to run towards the bridge while she tosses off a small, quick spell. "Daor ta segdirb ,dne emoceb a reirrab!" Yeah, it's not much, but it is something that could help slow down the oncoming creatures before they can spill off the sides of the bridge, and farther into the city. Or at least so The Mistress of Magic hopes. Wiccan blinks as for a second reality does something strange and what he will forever think of as the Ur-Diagon Alley seems to superimpose its self over one end of the Brooklyn Bridge. "Oh...my." Ok, what to do? triage first, fight second, clean up third. Most of whats spilling out of that mysterious magical market of mayhem look like refugees runign from the fight so not an immediate danger, yet. Brooklyn Bridge though, good idea to clear that of civilians and block off the end of the bridge that is now somehow also someplace else. As Magik goes off capturing the escaping imps and what not with her stepping disks Wiccan starts to almost chant, his voice taking on an odd eldritch tone. "Iwantalltheciviliansevacuated, Iwantalltheciviliansevacuated, Iwantalltheciviliansevacuated!" He starts pouring his energy, and thoughts, into the mass teleport spell. This is going to hurt, he knows that even before he starts the spell, but it will be worth it to get all the luckless people that don't want to be fighting suits of armor, trolls, and worse to some place safe. Well safer, he hopes. Either way, once the spell finishes a wave of blueish white energy cascades off of him in a circle spreaing out over the area to catch up any normal humans that belong in this world and teleport them away. with luck they will end up in Central Park, and not some place like the East River. Loren is one of the few people not running. He's standing in the abandoned auction hall, looking mournfully at the place where the Jar would have been placed if only the damn Eidolons had waited a moment longer. That means, of course, that he's right there when the Eidolons surge into the hall from one end and Earth sweeps up to meet him on the other. Loren is standing immediately in the center of the Brooklyn Bridge now, with Manhattan behind him and the Eidolons bearing down on him. Yet none of that is what gives him pause. No, it is the actual hole--not rift-- just now punched through the wall he faces. Well. Loren straightens his tie and adjusts his cuffs. This is getting interesting. The Skeletal Dragon hammering through to get into the world pauses and looks him in the eye. Dangerous merchandise indeed. In the next instant, Loren is Loren no longer. Loki draws his sword. "Give me a moment," he says to the dragon. "I have smaller fish to fry." He parries the spinning blade projectiles from an Eidolon coming at him. The Eidolons stand eight feet tall and have shining brassy helms behind which their eyes glow gold. Their shoulder spikes rise up above their heads, their two massive arms swing free, with a serrated sword clutched in each fist. Their legs are sturdy pillars inset with pistons ending in two-toed feet. They march four abreast toward Loki on the bridge as the Market melts slowly toward the wall that holds back the dragon. Other creatures come through the rifts and the broken market. Stone knights, living statues, awaken in the park at the foot of the bridge and shake off sleep. They seem confused until they locate Wiccan and head his way. White, fluttering things, like ghosts or angels dive at Magik and Zatanna, bringing a cold wind that saps magic and energy. One of them swoops toward Rain, hands outstretched. She really does look like an angel with her beautiful face and pale wings, inviting Rain to sleep. Emmy, sitting still, is swarmed by tiny biting creatures no larger than mice, with teeth like pirhana. They gnaw not only her flesh but her magic, chewing on her inventions to devour her spells and leave nothing behind but the parts. Tigra is successful in her first attack on the trolls but, unfortunately, it seems as though they have backup. ...or something that plans to snack on them after it snacks on her. The larger troll that rumbles out of the water and toward her scoops up one trussed troll and bites its head off as it bears down on her. "Gud," it mumbles. "Gud fud." Just starting to reach for her tablet to start working on a design, Emmy is suddenly swarmed by little flying magic eating pirhanas. "Hey!" she calls, "Cut that out!" And she waves a hand before her, weapon held in the hand before she sees them starting to eat at the additions she made to her bike. The girl literally went frothing at the mouth berserk when Thor lightning blasted her winnebago. So how is she going to react to this? Well, we shall just say it won't be pretty... "You... you stupidheads!" she screams out before reaching for her phaser's back end and twisting it to wide-beam setting. She fires once, blasting a handful of the creatures but nowhere near enough. "Alright, you wanna play?" she asks as she activates her shielding on her jacket, which will keep her flesh intact for at least a little while. She guns the throttle, and the bike surges into motion. She has a plan. It's not a good plan. It's a terrible plan... but it's a plan nonetheless. The bike banks, as it starts to lose power, and she angles it upwards and then reaches up to pull the hoverboard off of her back. She leaps off the speederbike, leaving the pirhanas swarming over it as she fires a focused blast right at the bike... detonating it like a giant grenade. She's falling now, but just before she hits the water, she gets her hoverboard online and skims the surface of the water as she heads towards the bridge once more, whipping out her new toy and turning it on. The speakers built in give the snap-hiss of a lightsaber effect, and the blade suddenly lights up bright blue-white. Yes folks, Emmy, the mad scientist, made a working lightsaber. The world may not survive. Whoa. Too bad she doesn't get to see Loki swording it up. But Rain has problems of her own. With Harvey the imp clinging to her hat, she notices... knights, statues, Miss Zatanna and - wait, there are others now? Her eyes widen. Wiccan, too. These worlds were not meant to touch one another. Rain's got a pretty neutral, balanced view of the world - while she may not like a lot of critters in it, they have their place. Harvey the imp makes a 'mush' gesture atop her hat, smacking it. There's so much going on, that it feels like her head might be spinning. Thankfully, it's a metaphorical spinning. "Okay, okay, hang -- OH sweet mother of British sci fi-" That's an ... an angel? Rain was expecting more harps, fluttery psalms and - ... wanting her to sleep? "..." Wobble. Concentration based magic has its downsides. It's been such a long day, she's really not such a good fighter... Never was... Whyever did she even start trying... Just rest... The beatitudes and invitations to nap, to close one's eyes and let go of this realm soon fade though, as Harvey decides to find a lock of hair and give it a good YANK! He does not intend to let his free ride end. "Wha who what where now-" Oh crap, she's FLYING. She manages to right herself in time to avert a crash, but if the angel doesn't back up, there's going to be a witch-angel collision. "Gah!" Harvey and Rain cling for dear life, though one slender hand reaches for a gun. It's hard to shake off those silvery strands... just dream... a little - Magik would probably be in worst straits if she could use her magic. But she can't. All she has aside from her magical senses is her mutant ability to teleport and a sword that breaks enchantments and is lethal to beings of magic. As the angelic beings swoop for her, Magik ducks and rolls, a Stepping Disk popping her out mid-roll to let her drop in from behind and above one of the angel-creatures, leading with her sword point-down. Hit or miss, she's out in another blink of those circles of light to make it harder for them to keep track of her. Ohhh crap. Tigra does a quick backflip to get some space from the larger troll, and then her fur ripples in revulsion as it snacks on one of the ones she tied up. She crouches down next to an abandoned truck and tears off its hubcap. She leaps up onto the hood of the truck. "Hey, ugly!" she calls out before hauling back and flinging the hubcap at it like a discus. She then leaps forward, one foot on the cab of the truck, planted to get her airborne, claws out in the wake of her budget version shield, intending to grapple with it and try to subdue it. In a situation like this, every detail is important. Every spell that's cast has to count. One has to keep track of her surroundings. And they have to do it quickly. Hence why even as the white, ethereal beings sweep towards her, Zatanna is still paying as much attention as she can spare to see who else she can see here, and what they're up against. As she notices Rain and Illyana, The Mistress of Magic frown. As she notices Wiccan, she looks a bit worried. And then, as she notices who's dancing with those trolls, she even starts to worry another way. And yet, despite that, she does recognize enough from the being(s) coming for her, that Zatanna does try a spell, even as she feels like... Something is being drained from her. "Retaw tuops! Tih eht legna!" Hopefully a more physical assault, one where she doesn't hit her attacker slows it down a bit. Especially as a spout of water arises from the river towards it. Wiccan has good reason to be glad he brought his walking stick like short staff with him today. As his spell goes off and hopefully saves someone's day he buckles at the knees just a little and uses the staff to stay upright while he catches his breath. "Ok, any security cameras got that and it is so going on my best of reel." He jokes because in this case it's either that or freak out and panic. The moving statues get a quick look as Wiccan glances around to see what all is going on while deciding what to do next, and then a second loner look as they get closer. Oh, great, Wiccan is starting to wish that when he wished for extra superpowers he had gotten Thors strength instead of lightning and flgiht. He pulls himself up and stares at the aproachign statues. "Oh no you don't." He says as he holds up his staff in front of him starting to crackle with electricity. "As a hero of mine once said, You Shall Not PASS!" Eyes glowing with magic he brings the staff down striking the ground. When he strikes the ground there is a shudder and a wall of stone pushes upwards between him and the statues. Unfortunately for Wiccan the barrier he puts up only slows the statues advancing on him a little bit. Battering through the rock wall the first of the statue men makes a grab for Wiccan, who manages to dodge out of the way and into the hands of a second one who manages to grab his left wrist. The pain Wiccan feels where his arm is grabbed is enough to make him cry out and then pull down enough lightning from the sky aimed at the statues arm while he brings his staff up in a strike at its elbow brom below hoping that the dual attack should be enough to at least get him free if not shatter the statues arm. He will worry about reversing where his wrist is starting to turn to stone later. Loki has his hands full with the Eidolons. They have an unerring sense for magic and have selected him as a target. He falls back several paces and mutters a spell, warding the opening in Le Marché instead of defending himself. He can only hope it works--he'd really like that dragon for himself. A dragon skeleton is something one can build on, literally. Then, he's got to pay attention to the damn Eidolons. His magical bolts just fizzle off their polished skin and that. That is downright embarrassing. He shows up to defend Midgard (okay, he's defending himself, but he is ON Midgard and he could just teleport away so Midgard best be grateful) and he gets precisely nowhere. The impending sulk is diverted when Loki's attention is caught by something else--Rain losing control of her broom. In the moment that he's distracted, he forgets that his pride was at stake just now, also that he was fighting a battalion of Eidolons that might be a problem for Manhattan, and disappears with without a trace. A moment later, he reappears with Rain and puts a hand under her elbow to steady her in mid-air. "Mine," he says to the angel, who turns tail at the sight of him and flees. Finally. Something acknowledges his superiority. Magik's sword is making short work of the angelic beings. They're weakening as she tears through their magical bodies and their forms begin to shred in the winds of the spirit world. Zatanna's waterspout rises from the Hudson and whirls toward the angelic beings. They're caught in it, briefly, and confused, then the water drains away much of their magic. Their howls of pain fill the air as the strange, alien element dissolves them slowly. Emmy's explosion turns the gobbling imps into a rain of imp jam. She comes rushing in to give Tigra some backup as the giant troll swings with remarkable speed and accuracy and dodges Tigra's attack. It laughs, a low 'hur hur hur' and picks up a car to throw at Tigra. "Fud fite gud!" The Revenants are drawn to Wiccan, the empty places in them drawing at his soul, beckoning it to fill them. The lightning bolt he calls down severs the arm and, under the stone skin there is a cold void that whistles as the Revenant begins to crumble. The others circle him, pushing through his barrier. They are not mindless or foolish. Their eyes are alight with intellect and cunning as they grow accustomed to their new forms. Where the Revenant touched Wiccan's arm, the stone is spreading to his fingers and up to his elbow. Le Marché is beginning to heal itself, the magic of it weaving the walls back together. The Eidolons continue their march through the breach, more than two dozen of them. With their mission disrupted, they return to their original programming, to dismantle everything in sight until they find the Soul Jar. As Le Marché heals, another realm intersects with Earth, enhancing all the magic of Earth's reality and lighting everything up from within. For a few moments, everything is more effective and more dangerous. ~Vwoom!~ ~Vwoom!~ That's the sound of the blue-white lightsaber as Emmy waves it a couple times on approach. Her hoverboard is moving fairly quickly, and she basically does a fly-by slicing on the giant troll. It was such a large target, she couldn't resist. But she notices Tigra on the way by and blinks a bit. "Whoa... Kitty!" she calls out as she leaves what she hopes is a meter deep wound with the superheated plasma magically contained in that blade shape. Absently, after she passes by, she curves to her right and aims her phaser at the thing, full force.. pulling the trigger. "Go away you giant goon!" she calls out. Yes, she's just full of helpful one liners tonight. Certainly, she can't help but draw attention up there though, circling about for another pass at the giant... a glimmering skintight shielding effect surrounding her, wearing sunglasses at night, bottom half of a Darth Vader mask covering her mouth and nose. Oh yes, and riding a darned hover board! She notices Wiccan in trouble though and changes course, flashing overhead at decent speed as lightning coalesces about her shielding spell. It's holding for now, but that can only last so long. As she flashes past, the phaser fires and a stream of plasma level weaponry strikes towards the revenant before she circles back towards the giant. At this point, even Harvey the imp on Rain's hat is looking kinda sleepy. Rain had ... started ... to draw gun ... But you know, a nap sounds -fantastic-. Stupid mortal coil. Harvey curls up on Rain's hat. Ah... to sleep, perchance to dream... But a part of her wants to help. To fight. With waterspouts, Revenants, explosions (poor Harvey - at least he can't see the imp jam), angels being made into ... paper angel bits. Some part of Rain's brain registers and screams: Sleep now is a terrible, terrible idea! Worse than the time you tried to make a quantum toaster! Still... what could she do, really? Yaaaawn - she was on a collision course with the angel or ground (whichever one hit first), neither of which would likely end well for her. But the wind feels -so- nice, that peaceful, drifting spaceyheadedness just before sl-- And then, suddenly, A Loki Appears! Blink! That's enough to startle her, especially as the angel flees before its better. Oh wow. It's a jolt, really. She's steadied and looks wide-eyed, sheepish. Alert like a cobra in a can of red bull. "Oh, bother! I'm sorry- what's-" So many questions. "... Thank you." Yes, she's genuinely grateful, if a bit rattled. Well crap. She didn't expect something that big to dodge her. Tigra and hubcab zip past it and she reaches out with her hands to hit the bridge, tuck, roll, ad instinctively dart to the side, just in time to not completely dodge a Dodge. A tire catches her on the shoulder, sending her spinning back down to the ground with a grunt from the impact. The back of her brain is screaming at her to move before a Buick comes after her, or worse, the troll itself. Wriggling on her stomach she gets to the edge of the bridge and drops over the side, catching herself on the superstructure. She quickly scrambles along the underside of the bridge, flipping up on the other side of it, hoping to take the giant troll unawares, only to find, well, the troll's not a threat to her anymore. Spotting Emmy, the feline figures that's who helped her out, and waves in gratitude, before turning to face the Eidolons. She darts in amongst them now, never concentrating on just one of them, but ducking and dodging, punching one, kicking the legs out from under another, dashing behind a third to let it take a lightning blast that still singes her fur. That's one stripe that'll fade in time. Considering all the chaos that has happened, the fact that the 'rift' appears to be closing is probably a good thing. But then again, it probably is too soon to tell. After all, there are still things coming from the breach. And yet, as Zatanna feels her powers starting to return to normal, and then some, she gets an idea. A spell. A single little spell meant to /hopefully/ cause trouble to the beings coming from La Marche, as the effects of the spell /should/ cause a jolt that /should/ (in theory) launch from Eidolon to Eidolon. What is the spell? I'll give you a hint. It's a bit 'electric' and comes from The Mistress of Magic as she points at one of the invading atumotons. "Niahc gninthgil!" Wiccan might be a little on the blind side normaly when it comes to feeling magic auras, but when another world starts to connect to Earth this he feels. The sudden up swing in power is familiar, it reminds him of working with Axiom only without the boy in morale. Instead he feels more dangerous, and maybe just a little meaner too. Wiccan's eyes flick to his arm where it is turning to stone. "Ohh, goody. Sorry guys, but I am ment to be a hero, not a lawn ornament." He says before doing the only sensable thing under the circomstances, flying straight up. Good timing on his flight too as he gets out of arms reach of the renevants in time for Emmy to strife them with...was that a phaser? Wiccan yells a thanks at Emmy, and turns back to stare at the renevants. "Fine, you want to play that way? Lets rock!" One good thing about the power boost, his magic is a bit easier to call on. The magic Wiccan casts causes the ground around the renevants to shake, and more rocks like the wall he puleld up eariler raise out of the ground. Then those rocks, and the rock wall he made start to move. He ha played enough DND to know that big artificial things like those tend to be resistant to pure magic attacks...but turning the area into a whirl pool of rocks griding against one another should chip anything down to size. Once the grinder starts going wiccan looks and catches sight of what Zatanna is doing. "Hey, thats my schtick." He very lightly complains. "It would look terrible for me if my apprentice splattered on the Brooklyn Bridge and to what? Some whining angel things?" Loki gives Rain an arch look. "You really must remember who you are. Let me help you." He touches her forehead with a glowing finger. "My blessings are yours, always, if you want them," he says, then he releases her again. Emmy does her damage, slicing the troll in half--and fortunately cauterizing everything with the hit of the blade. She then blows a revenant to pieces and turns back to... no giant troll, but the Eidolons are still on the march into Brooklyn. Tigra manages to disrupt the ranks, knocking the Eidolons about as she hits them. They're momentarily unbalanced as their magical components surge and smoke. Illyana disappears into a portal after the last angels and doesn't reappear. Zatanna's lightning chain goes off with incredible destructive power. It leaps through a dozen Eidolons, blowing them up from the inside out. Magical gears rain down like huge golden snowflakes. Wiccan's stone grinder works better than magic. The Revenants can drain magic off into the earth but they have no defences against the earth itself. They crash to the ground and begin to come apart with a great howling as their tenant souls struggle to remain in their bodies. The Eidolons that remain, a half dozen of them, regain power and begin to fight back with spinning blades fired from their chests and lightning bolts from their eyes. They reform ranks, back to back, and make a stand. In the slowly closing rift on the bridge, the dragon has managed to poke its great bony head into the world, and then a huge foot emerges as well, clawing up the bridge as it tries to hold onto this reality. Well, Emmy's gadgets wouldn't normally be able to affect these things. Not that she has any idea about that. However, she does see their auras surge with power in her sunglasses' HUD, and she arcs away to study them for a moment. "What the...?" she asks herself, pointing her phaser and crouching on her board to take aim at some of the Eidolons. She fires once... twice, the beams striking harmlessly before she gets an idea, and activates setting number four. The magic-energy-dampening beam. Sure, it's not something a phaser normally does, but very little about her stuff is -normal-. So she cranks that up to the max and fires it at... holy crap, is that a giant dragon skull?! Yeah, that's the target for her! She lines up the skull in her holographic crosshairs and *phewwwwwwwww!* the sound of continuous fire can be heard as the blue beam lashes out. Rain smiles faintly, apologetically at the arch look. "... yeah, um... s-sorry." She really does feel a bit bad. But man, that angel should work for a sleep institute or something. That, or daytime TV for sick people. She does feel a bit embarrassed though. The one person who nearly got splattered by the extra from a British TV show. Good game, Rain. But Loki's words cause a puzzled expression to cross her face. Who she IS? The witch who got booted from the Easy Bake Coven? Wasn't quite worthy? Unwittingly immolated the demon who tortures people who talk during movies, spoil things or use their cellphones at inappropriate times' shoes? Hmm. Think. Well, she's his apprentice, too... Her eyes go cross at the forehead poke and Harvey yawns, stretching. Rain is in awe of the destruction below. But those Eidolon folks are serious business, even if she's not entirely sure of who they are or what they want. Spinning blades and - "Oh wow. That dragon-" She murmurs. But now? She's got to take care of business. She nods to Loki, "Thank you. I appreciate it." And off - she takes off. Harvey dives into her collar and clings to the back of her neck. Rain's family, for all the exclusivity, does wield some positively potent magic. Sorceresses and witches of legends and stories so old, even Matlock wouldn't have a clue. Both pistols are drawn, hanging on with her legs and a veritable hailstorm of violet and blue magic rains down on one poor sap. While she's not going to outright blow it up, at least she'll make him reconsider his life choices. Maybe. As the Eidolons recover and move into defensive formation, Tigra no longer has openings to dart in and out between. Instead, she's having to dart in and out and around whizzing blades and lightning blasts. She's nto getting away unscathed, but she is getting away without being seriously hurt, so far at least. On the other hand, there's no way she can get close enough to hurt them. "Really. Hope. Someone. Can shoot. These things!" she gets out in between leaps and rolls, trying to draw fire while being a difficult target. "Sorry. But you did give me the idea!" is shouted back at Billy as Zatanna hovers there, using a small spell to levitate for the moment. To be honest, the Mistress of Magic does have limits, and she probably is nearing them. Which doesn't help sin there is so much fighting still going on! Especially as the dragon continues to force its way through! "Hsalf ezeerf!" is shouted towards the Eidolons even as she tries to dodge anything they try to lob at her. Wiccan grins to himself as he watches the Renevants get ground to dust. That, should not feel as good as it does. Those done he turns his attention to looking for anything else left that could be dangerous. seeing the Eidolons that survived Zatanna's attack he has to think. They are being powered by something right, so why not try and cut the power? Cape/shawl fluttering like mad in the wind, little bits of elextricity crawling along his right hand and along his staff, left arm turned into stone, and scowling at the Eidolons Wiccan flys in over in front of them and drops to the ground next to Zatanna. "Iwattodrainthierpower, Iwattodrainthierpower, Iwattodrainthierpower!" Wiccan chants louder and louder trying with all his might to reach out and draw whatever electricity or magic is powering the Eidolons out of them in what is probably a really stupid move. If he does not botch this and blow himself up, or get lucky and compleaty shut them down, maybe he can weaken them enough someone else can take them out while he trys to figure out how to redirect any energy he steals off them into an attack. Loki still has his eye on that dragon. Not only would it look amazing in his throne room, he could use it as a guardian, as it was intended. When Emmy starts firing at it, he's amused at the way it shakes off her shots. A small portion of his attention is devoted to siphoning off the power he's lending to Rain. The rest of his will is extended toward the dragon, searching for the magical construct that animates it. Somewhere in there is the off-switch, he's certain. If the thing weren't stuck between realms, he wouldn't have a chance of finding it. As it is, he can wiggle a tendril of a seeking spell between realities. Emmy has drawn the attention, and slightly-diluted ire, of the skeletal dragon. The worlds are closing now, as though someone is slowly shutting a book and letting the pages fall into place. Still, the dragon roars and fires a cone of death magic... it's more like sleep magic as it crosses over into the low-magic realm of Earth... at Emmy. Rain picks up speed and comes down like quite the avenging witch. She couldn't do a lot of damage alone, even with Loki's powers. Zatanna's flash freeze ices up the armour to the point that Rain's shots can crack through. With the Eidolons focused on Tigra, she's safe to fire at will for the moment. She's moving fast enough that they haven't targeted her yet. Then Wiccan goes for the power drain. It works. The problem is where it goes. Without a designated vessel, it's pure, loose magic on a scale that comes close to Loki's power. Six times over. The Eidolons collapse as their magic expands like fireworks going off. The light show tears chunks out of the bridge, tears apart the suspension wires... and then finds the easiest channel. As though he were standing in water when someone dropped a live wire, Wiccan lights up and goes flying backward. The rifts are nearly closed, the dragon howls and pulls back. Skeletons and golemns, live gargoyles and were beasts from a menagerie, still roam the streets. The pieces of the Eidolons glisten in the fall sunlight. The weird distortions of the world fade away to nothing and the realms are whole again. That is the danger of doing something that has an effect, but isn't instantly fight-ending. You tend to draw the ire of the target. And when that target is godawful powerful, it isn't the wisest thing to do. "Oh Poop." mutters Emmy as that death/sleep effect washes over her. Her shielding spell flickers, does its best to hold off the attack, but it's just too much. Without the shield however, she'd have needed a prince charming to wake her up. Currently.... well she lowers her weapons, both hands seeming too heavy to lift. Would that she still had that flying Winnebago. It at least had a bed in the back... she doesn't even have a pillow on her hoverboard. But she does flop down on her butt, sitting down on the board and shaking her head. She's doing nothing else useful at the moment, just trying to figure out how to wake up her brain... but she's fading, so fast.... Well, she'd cheer for Loki because everyone likes to train their dragons, right? Right. Rain herself is a bit alarmed by what her and Zatanna's spells do. Did she do that? She stares at her guns for a split second. There's time to think about it later. She has to turn off the 'must play with shiny new thing' in her brain. There's people to be helped. And mercifully, Rain is an undemanding apprentice. She understands her limitations fairly well and accepts such. Even if it frustrates her to no end from time to time. She takes a cue from a certain fish though. Just keep moving. Just keep blasing. She keeps an eye out though, to avoid collateral damage. Once the Eidolons go down, it's time to make sure the hurt are picked up and that there's no one in the wrong place. Dodge, duck, spin, backflip. Even Tigra can only keep this up so long without serious injury. She's got a few slices and a few singes to show how close things have gotten, and then they're shut down, rather like the end of the world. She dives under the Dodge she didn't dodge earlier, just in time for it to take a piece of concrete in her stead. Then there's a flash and a flying kid, and she's scrambling out from under the car, the residual magical energy in the air making her fur stand a bit on end. "Anyone get the number of that donkey cart?" she asks no one in particular, before trying to find where Wiccan landed. The combined effects of her own spell and Rains efforts do startle Zatanna a little. But considering some of the things she's done in the past, she knows she shouldn't be. And yet... She is. And yet, as the Eidolons go down, the Mistress of Magic moves on to trying to deal with any stragglers from this incursion, before they can help any innocents. But she makes a note. After this, she seriously will have to talk to Rain, Billy, and the others sooner, rather than later. There are things that probably should be done. Wiccan was trying to pull the magic out of the Eidolons, and it worked. Oh wow did it work. He did not expect that much power, probably should have, but really he was expecting something on the lines of something made by Loki, not six Lokis. Flying he can do, flying backwards uncontroled he has done, trying to use magic to soften his blow while not exploding because he is over loaded like a car battery filled with the charge from an arc reactor...that is new. Wiccan does his best to try the meditations that Illyana has been teaching him and bleed off the energy he picked up safely when he lands ... past the far side of the bridge... a good distance on the other side of the baracade the police had by now set up...and in a tree. "---" Nope, not able to quip about it even. Maybe he will just stay up here for the moment. The number of human casualties are remarkably few, thanks to Wiccan's fast evacuation of the bridge area. Of course, the Jack Russell Terrier who thinks he's treed something awesome is not particularly grateful. It's yapping hysterically and poinging around the bottom of the tree until its owner comes to peer up and ask, "What is wrong with you kids?" The magic on Emmy fades a little but she's going to be sleepy for some time. This kind of thing lingers... to be fair, death would linger longer. Tigra is smoking, and not in the happy way. There are EMTs at either end of the bridge. There's also Rain, who's just overflowing with power right now, and a surprising amount of competence in using it. It's the work of a moment to heal the wounded, reunite lost children with their parents, and so many other good things. And, she has an imp. Loki hangs in the air, looking wistfully after the dragon. Ah, well. He can just go look for it where it was to begin with. He shoots Zatanna an amused look, then drops out of sight, down through the bridge and below the waters of the Hudson. Time to find out where that Soul Jar ended up. "...'m gonna just.... a moment..." mutters Emmy as she finds that there's a good reason she used a snowboard, not a skateboard, for her hoverboard. It's longer, a bit wider, and she she curls up on it, pillowing her head on her hands... she's small enough to do so without falling off. However, her weapons, the Phaser prop out of Star Trek 6, and the Lightsaber... both are dropped and fall to the bridge below. Before they hit however, she's in dreamland, and... oh, nobody knew she snored like a chainsaw, did they? It's a -damned- good thing that the weapons really only work for those who know how to work'em. So no little kid is going to pick up a lightsaber and start hacking his neighborhood apart. Pain, pain go away! Rain's doing her best. Though, all this power makes her dizzy and it's not kept up long at all. She's got limits. Rain looks around, Harvey still clinging in her jacket now. Aw yeah, warm! Well. She'll find somewhere to wait for Loki and beat it before cops or what have you come. Tigra crawls out from her safe place and, ignoring her own injuries, joins those helping to put the neighborhood back together. If Zatanna notices that look, she doesn't let it cause any sort of /visible/ reaction. But if she does, she no doubt recognizes the person giving her the look, which well... That gives her all the more reason to talk to the others, sooner, rather than later. For now though, she helps deal with those stragglers, the police, and the like. Wiccan looks at the owner of the small dog yapping around his tree and opens his mouth. "..." Nope still got nothing to say. He leans back and takes a deep breath and...nothing happens. After a second he moves and jumps out of the tree concentrating on flying away, and just barly manages to get his landing right so that he does not break his, or do worse than slightly strain it. "...Oh...not good." He says to himself before looking at the lady. "UM...do you know where the nearest bus stop is?" Category:Logs Category:Events